1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a circuit board with embedded passive component and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have become progressively more complex, driven at least in part by the demand for smaller sizes and enhanced processing speeds. At the same time, there is a demand to further miniaturize many electronic products containing these semiconductor devices. Semiconductor devices are typically packaged, and then may be installed on a substrate that includes electrical circuitry, such as a circuit board. This results in space being occupied by both the semiconductor device package and the substrate, with surface area on the substrate being occupied by the semiconductor device package. Additional costs may be incurred by performing packaging, board manufacturing, and assembly as separate processes. It would be desirable to reduce the space occupied by the semiconductor device on the substrate, and to simplify and combine the packaging, board manufacturing, and assembly processes as applied to the semiconductor device and the substrate.